1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cooling system for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ducted cooling system which draws air into the vehicle cooling system while the vehicle is stationary.
2. Disclosure Information
In a conventional radiator cooling system for an automotive vehicle, a fan is attached to a fan hub of the engine by means of bolts and is driven by the engine. A powerful air flow is produced by the fan and the air flow passes through the core of the radiator, along a direction from the fan to the core or from the core to the fan, depending upon the type of the fan. A fan shroud is usually mounted around the periphery of a fan in order to guide and promote the air flow produced by the fan.
Since the conventional fan is open to the atmosphere, noise is emitted by the fan. The fan shroud is intended to reduce the noise, but is not very effective. Furthermore, the conventional fan has a disadvantage in that it leads to an enlargement of the total length of the engine, because the fan is situated at the distal end of the engine. In particular, when the engine is mounted on a front wheel drive car, the total length of the engine becomes an issue.
Furthermore, with the advent of "cab forward" designs, the engine compartment space is decreased. While the vehicle is idling and stationary, the fan typically draws air through the radiator and this exiting air impinges directly upon the engine in the engine compartment of the vehicle. In the cab forward designs of the vehicle, this engine compartment temperature often rises to a critical temperature very quickly, necessitating means for providing cooling of the engine while the vehicle sits idling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,554 discloses a cooling system for a vehicle wherein the existing fan of the vehicle is removed and an air suction duct is substituted for the fan. This duct is disposed adjacent to core of the radiator and a blower is connected to the suction duct to either draw air through or blow air through the radiator core. However, this duct is situated behind the radiator and is not efficient because of the open space between the radiator core and this duct. Furthermore, this duct does not reduce the engine compartment temperature by removing any of the air surrounding the engine while the vehicle is stationary. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a cooling system which reduces fan noise as well as decreases engine compartment temperature.